parkourdude91fandomcom-20200215-history
Road Trip Vids
The "Road Trip Vids" were a series of short videos made by Jace as his mother drove him around Massachusetts to visit his sickly and ass-cancer-riddled Uncle Jack. The series brought fascinating insights into Jace's turbulent relationship with his mother, not least through his shocking lack of respect and borderline-ADHD in-car behaviour. Examples of this include angrily mouthing off to his mother and shoving his video camera towards other road users as an exercise in Jace's "First Amendment Rights". Casual observers of the video series also noted the presence of a plastic army man in Jace's mother's car, acting as a reminder of the sacrifices of the USMC. When challenged in the comments of the video over this rather odd addition to the car's interior decor, Jace admitted that he thought it might be useful to have toy army men with him at basic, as they could be useful for tactical planning. Okaaay. Also worth noting in the series is Jace's impressions of the city of Boston. Such a thriving metropolis, with its plethora of Stars and Stripes, brought Jace to near-orgasmic levels of patriotism and admiration for the acheivements of his country. At the Hospital The ultimate destination of this pilgrimage was in fact the hospital where Uncle Jack was holed up in a desperate battle with cancer and AIDS. Jace expressed disdain for the whole trip, and used the opportunity to talk with an undercover special operations operative of the CIA regarding his future career in the USMC. In the same video, Jace skulks around the hospital's car park looking for a good place to smoke weed and hides from patrolling officers of the law, all the while expressing his loathing for the forces of law and order and talking about the ounce of cannabis he had stashed in the car, presumably without his mother's awareness or permission; in and of itself, this is a pretty major offence, but Jace, in common with all his attitudes to illegal substances, displays scant regard for the law. Army Barracks On the return journey, Jace somehow persuaded his mother to allow him to visit a military surplus store by the side of the road; the result being a long, fawning vlog covering every inch of the store, its staff and its patrons. Jace spends the entire video convinced that the store is in fact a genuine installation belonging to the United States Armed Forces, and goes to great length admiring the heaps of milsurp and patriotic trash lying about the place. Despite his famed paucity of funds, he even goes so far as to buy some patches from the store's uncomfortable, shifty JEWISH clerk. Highlights of the video include Jace flipping off inanimate objects that fail to attract his fancy and a passing patron of the store wearing a whole load of potentially fake military dress uniform. The whole visit only served to bolster Jace's egotistical wank-fantasy of joining the Military, and caued trolling in the comments to reach fever pitch. Racism, Ethnic Stereotyping, et al Following this fresh foray into fantastical faggotry, the next few videos in the series proved to be disappointing - Jace performing drive-by racist judge-jury-and-executioner condemnations of ordinary Americans on the street going about their daily lives. Examples include "Wow, that's fucked up! A fucking Muslim!" and "A Rasta! HAAAAAAAAA". Despite being flagged for inciting racial hatred several times over by the fearless defenders of life and liberty from /k/, the videos are still up. Skating with Juggalos The penultimate trio of videos in the series show Jace at his most pathetically try-hard as he attempts to impress and join in the fun with a couple of young skaters. Having decided that these upstanding members of society were, in fact, members of his Juggalo family, Jace then proceeded to make a retard of himself while inexpertly pissing about on a longboard. Observers of Jace's videos might question his choice of the label "skater" upon watching this three-part condemnation of Jace's sense of balance and co-ordination, not least when Jace damages one of the skaters' boards by being chronically inept upon it. The skaters watch bemusedly as Jace makes a fool of himself, and manage to get away with an impressive amount of sarcasm without invoking Jace's "horns". The retardation is finally called time upon by Jace's mother, who reminds him that it's time to go home, much to Jace's incoherent anger. Category:Events Category:Videos Category:Time Line